bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 25
Out Of Liberty City Today was Sunday, January 4. The past two days were longer than what I anticpated. The first day, I had to rescue Derek and take him to the hospital after getting shot by Max. Then the next day (which was yesterday), I drove the Cerberus out of Carcer City (maybe for good) and ruin their business in the The Carraways. While in The Carraways, I found out that the Colombian Cartel was doing some kind of deal with the Cerberus and that they were selling an old drug from back in the past called SPANK. Whatever kind of plan that Max is doing, I want to put a stop to it. We don't need anymore junkies on the streets and money in Max's pockets. I woke up this morning in my bed next to Derek's. He was snoring so loud, I couldn't hear myself think in my own head. I looked at the clock and it said 5 AM. I looked out the window and it was still dark out (execpt for the lights made by the night-life in the city). I wasn't much for big, light-filled cities like Liberty City. Then again, it was something worth looking at, not like Carcer City where the only lights that light-up the city at night are lights from windows, street and traffic lights as well as lights from the top of cop cars. I looked out the window at the bright lights for a while till I decided to take a shower. Of course, I didn't bring clothes with me on this trip. But I guess I could take another shower once I return to Bullworth. I was in the shower for 15 minutes till I got out of the bathroom and saw Derek up. "It's 5:15 in the morning. What are you doing up?" he said tirely. "I sorry. Your complete silence woke me and I couldn't sleep anymore", I said scarcastically. "Whatever. We'll be leaving for breakfast in half an hour", he said. He then went into the bathroom to take a shower. Of course, probably going to do the same thing once he gets back to Bullworth. He bought himself a apartment before he had to go spy on the Cerberus. Figures. Still, he went to take a shower. The next minute, I heard him yelled, "YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER". After maybe 10 minutes of waiting for him to take a shower, we went to Clunkin' Bell on Star Junction to have something on the breakfast menu. Of course, they didn't have a breakfast menu, so we just ordered some chicken sandwiches and some eCola. "You remember where to find the 'SPANK store' in Liberty City?" Derek asked. I pulled out the sheet of paper (which I had in my back pocket) and showed it to him. "849 Tulsa Street", Derek said. "It's the same address that you read out yesterday", I said. "Okay, once we ruin their business here and Alderney City, we will return to Bullworth", Derek said. "Good, I need a real long nap after all this. I'm so tired of all the walking I had to do. Plus, classes arn't going to help me rest my feet once they start up again, which will be tomorrow", I said. "I promise you we will be through with these two visits before the day ends", he said. "It better", I mumbled. I then took a sip from my drink and took a bite out of my chicken sandwich. Three Hours Later; 8:30 AM We were on Tulsa Street in Hove Beach in Broker looking for the address. We were right by the police station when Derek said, "It should be right around this area for sure". "Are you sure? This place doesn't seem like a place where gangs would sell illegal drugs to junkies", I said. "Clayton, there are always some kind of drug deals going on down here. The Russian Mafia are based down here and they are always making some kind of drug deals down here", he said. "I don't like being called by my first name", I said very loudly. "What do you want me to call you then?" Derek agrued. "How bout my nickname?" I said. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen", Derek said. "Why?" I asked. "I never grew up with a nickname. Why should you?" he said. "Because we're not in the same family, that's why", I said. He then mumbled something under his breath. "What did you say?" I asked. "Nothing. Just thinking outloud", he said. I knew he was lying about that, but I didn't want to start an agruement right now. We continued down the street till we got to some crapy diner. "69th Street Diner", I read outloud. "Sounds like a roach-infested diner", Derek said. We continued down the street till we got to what looked like an apartment building. I read the address number on the door "849. This is it", I said. The only thing wrong was that it was a burned-out building. "This can't be right", I said. I tried opening the door, but it was locked, or maybe blocked on the other side. Derek tried to open it himself, but it wouldn't budge. "But the flashdrive said it would be here", Derek said. "I wonder why they would set up a store or something in a toasted apartment", I said. I then noticed a door to the basement on the right. "Hey, do you think...?" I said before pointing at the basement door. "Why don't we check?" Derek said. We then climbed down the flight of stairs and then knocked on the door. The next minute, a Cartel came to the door and asked, "What do you want?" "We would like to buy a few bags of SPANK", Derek said. "Why? You don't look like anyone who uses SPANK", the Cartel said. "I'm getting it for a friend who's celebrating his birthday tomorrow", Derek said. "What's the kid doing here?" the Cartel asked. "He's my son. He asked if he can come. He won't tell anyone about this once we leave", Derek said. "I don't trust you two. Get out of here or my friends will deal with you", the Cartel said. Just then, Derek pulled out his pistol and popped the Cartel in the face. "Talk about being sutle", I said. He then went into the room while I followed him from behind. "Everyone, hold your hands in the air", Derek said. He aimed his gun at one of the three Cartels in the room. "Fuck you", said one of the other Cartels. I then quickly shot the Cartel in the chest and then aimed at the other one. "You want to try being the hero too, tough guy?" I said to the one I was aiming at. "What did we ever do to you?" the Cartel asked. "Don't need a reason", I said. Derek then shot the Cartel he was aiming at and then the one that I was aiming at. So now, all the Cartel here were dead, but there was alot of SPANK packages in the room. "Clayton, go to the other side of the street and just wait for me there", Derek said. "Why? What are you going to do?" I asked. "Just go. I'll be there in a minute", Derek said. I then left the basement and walked across Tulsa Street. I was starting to get alittle hungry, so I went to the hotdog stand and bought myself a hotdog with mustard and kethup. Derek ran up to me smelling like gasoline, so I said, "Please tell me you didn't find gas and poured it on the floor and then set light to it". "That's what I did", Derek said. I then saw the building get covered in flames and smoke. "Dude, I didn't want arson on my rap sheet", I said. "Relax. The guys at the C.I.A. will clear it up if it ever goes on your rap sheet", Derek said. "I don't think that they were expecting a kid to do some of their agent's work or be traveling to different cities in one weekend", I said. During that conversation, a guy came up from behind and said, "Excuse me". We both turned around and saw that it was a hobo. "Yeah, what do you want?" I asked viciously at the hobo. I didn't mean to be like that to the hobo, but I was real pissed at Derek for doing something stupid like that. He is suppose to be the adult and yet, he sets light to a buidling in the middle of the city. "Yeah, uh, me and my buddies are wondering why you set fire to our favorite store?" Just then, more than five hobos came up to us with handguns and uzis in their hands. I guess they must have stole those from the 'underground' gun stores in the city. Of course, there were more of them than us and I know for sure that they were all hoped-up on SPANK. There was only one choice for us right now to not get ourselves killed....run. We both then started to run. Just when they started opening fire at us, we shot right into a bar called Comrades. We ran straight through the bar. "Hey, buy something to drink or get out", the bartender said to us while we ran through the bar. Just when we were out of the bar by the back entrance, they came into the bar and started shooting at us. We were out the door by then. "We gotta head to the subway station", Derek said. "And where is that?" I asked. "A block over", Derek said. Just then, the hobos got out of the bar and then spotted us. We started running towards the subway station. We then spotted the station. "That's above ground. We need to go underground", I said. "It will do for now", Derek said. We then started running up the ramps up to the top platform. "Hope on the tracks", Derek said. We both hoped on the tracks and then quickly got on the wooden boards that were on the side of the tracks. Then the hobos that were chasing us then got on the track. Fortunity for us, an on-coming train came and ran the hobos down. "You see what happens when you do drugs? You get yourself killed from abusing the stuff", Derek said. "Glad that's over. I never thought we would run from a bunch of homeless men on drugs", I said. "You see now why we can't let this drug sell? Not just for Max's profitable reasons, but for the people that decide to try the drug", Derek said. "You sound like a true patriot", I said scarcastically. He then eye-balled me and said, "Watch the scarcasm", he said. "Can we at least get down from here?" I asked. We then went back to the station and went back down to the ground. "Okay, so we're through with Liberty City?" I asked. "That wasn't much of a challenge. Now we have to deal with the final business in Alderney City", Derek said. "If the business in Liberty City wasn't a challenge, then I guess Alderney City will be a piece of cake", I said. "I wouldn't think like that if I were you. Since you say that it's in an abandon Sprunk factory, we probably might have to deal with more firepower", Derek said. "I hope more hi hobos don't come after us there", I said. After the conversation, we went to the burning apartment building to where we saw the building collapse onto itself. We then called the fire department so they can make sure that the fire doesn't spread to the other buildings. After watching them put the fire out, we went back to our car that we parked a few blocks north of here. Once we got to it, Derek then started the trip to Alderney City. So this is it? After we destroy the final business in Alderney City, I can go back to Bullworth and relax for the rest of the day before school starts up again. Category:Blog posts